finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fate Calls, Power Awakens
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | raids = Normal: Dark Elf Ultimate: Scarmiglione | jumpstart = Rubicante (A+) | cids missions = *Complete the Battle of Babil - Sorrow Elite dungeon with a party including Edge! *Complete the Ultimate++ dungeon with a party of FF IV heroes! }} Fate Calls, Power Awakens was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Rubicante and his underlings have laid waste to the kingdom of Eblan in the southwest, leaving its prince, Edge, to strike out on his own against all sensible advice from his court. But his hot head puts him in an early bind against Golbez's strongest Archfiend. He must learn the truth behind Eblan's fall and the value of teamwork if he is to face his rival properly. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Cave of Eblan |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Rubicante |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |classic 2=Battle of Babil - Sorrow |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=King Eblan, Queen Eblan |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Battle of Babil - Sorrow |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=King Eblan, Queen Eblan |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x5 |classic 3=Battle of Babil - Fury |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Rubicante |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Battle of Babil - Fury |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Rubicante |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Lair of the Father |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Behemoth |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Lair of the Father |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Behemoth |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Lair of the Father - Depths |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Bahamut |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 5=Lair of the Father - Depths |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Bahamut |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x5 x3 |elite 6=Archfiend of Wind + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Sandy, Cindy, Mindy Barbariccia |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x3 |elite 7=Bringer of Death ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Plague Horror |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x4 |elite 8=Undead Keepers +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Lunasaur |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x3 |elite 9=Fruits of Cunning Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Dr. Lugae, Barnabas |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=Mingled Fears ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Calca x3, Brina x3 |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x20 x20 |elite 11=Settling Score + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Rubicante |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x5 |raid 1=Conquer the Dark Elf - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Dark Elf |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer the Dark Elf - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Dark Elf |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Scarmiglione Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Scarmiglione |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Scarmiglione Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Scarmiglione |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x48 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events